parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Hood Part 4 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Makunga
Cast *Robin Hood As A Fortune Teller - Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic) *Little John As A Fortune Teller - Duchess (from The Aristocats) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) Transcript *(as Hugo, disgused as Rainbow Dash, and Anakin, disguised as Duchess, sneak forward, they see a coach going by) - [ Trumpeting ] - [ Drumroll ] *Hugo: Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. *Anakin: "Peanuts"? Why, you dunce That's the royal coach. It's Prince Makunga himself. *Hugo: The prince? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch you later. *Anakin: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? *Hugo: Ah! Here we go again. *Hugo and Anakin (together): Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune-tellers! Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! Get the dope with your horoscope. *Makunga: Fortune-tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach. *Coconuts: Sire, sire, they may be bandits. *Makunga: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like, first. *Hugo: Mmm! Oh! How gracious! - And generous. – *Coconuts: [ Gasping ] Sire! Sire! - Did you see what they...? *Makunga: Stop! Stop hissing in my ear. - [ Stammering ] - Ah! [ Laughs ] Croco! Oh, you've hissed your last - hiss. Suspicious snake. *Hugo: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. Now close your eyes... and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, sire. Chuckling From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! *Anakin: Okay, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. *Hugo: We're waiting. Ah, oh! Look, sire. Look! *Anakin: Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits. *Hugo: Ah, oh! Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. *Anakin: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand. *Hugo: Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal-- Oh! A face appears.- A crown is on his noble brow. *Makunga: Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! *Hugo: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. *Makunga: Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Oh, that's me to a "T." It really is. Yes. - I-- - Now what? *Hugo: I, uh -- I see, um, your illustrious name. *Makunga: I know my name! Get on with it! *Hugo: Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course. *Makunga: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Hiss? Oh, you-- He's in the basket. Don't forget it. *Anakin: Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. (starts getting to work by freeing the gold and hijacking it before pulling away with it as Mad Jack follows) *Makunga: Robbed! I've been robbed! Coconuts! You're never around when I need you! - Ahem. I've been robbed. *Coconuts: Of course you've been robbed! *Hugo and Anakin (together): Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. *Makunga: After them, you fools! minions obey, but fail when the coach breaks, as Makunga and Coconuts fall until Makunga cries in Bowser Koopa's voice No, no, no, no! *Coconuts: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but, no. You wouldn't listen. You just had to-- Ah, ah, ah! Seven years' bad-- Ooh! Luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. *Makunga: [ Wailing ] Mommy! I've got a dirty thumb. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts